ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinuchi
Shinuchi is a heightened transformation achieved by the External Path of the Shingetsu Ryuu. Reflective of its name, the form is a manifestation of a user's true self, or rather, the self that they perceive themselves to be within the deepest regions of their soul. In essence, Shinuchi is a state initially awakened through training and subsequently forged through training, becoming an ability that is uniquely all their own. It serves as a user's personal trump card. Overview The Shinuchi is the form that "reflects the heart". It is a transformation that is forged through the training of a martial artist. This power materializes in the form of what is understood to be the true self of the martial artist which has been forged through birthrights and experiences. As such, it is the culmination of the martial artist as they wish themselves to be as well as who they truly are deep within. While it is forged and developed through training, it actually cannot be initially willed into awakening consciously. It is first awakened through a significant experience in the martial artist's life, traumatic or otherwise, that invokes an upsurge of emotion and conviction within the individual. This is explained as needing to awaken the Aramitama inside of the user, which is normally dormant within mortals. What actually happens when the Aramitama inside them is first awakened differs greatly depending on the martial artist, and they must tame the awakened Aramitama within them in order to manifest the Shinuchi the first time. The Shinuchi form can result in a broad range of acquired aspects, ranging from subtle to drastic, such as enhanced physical capabilities, alteration of physical characteristics, change in spiritual behavior, adoption of new abilities, and so on. However, it is all tied back to the martial artist's core. As such, it is impossible for a Shinuchi to possess two or more completely unrelated abilities or conflicting characteristics. Because martial arts training is the act of nurturing one's character just as much as it is nurturing their skills, the Shinuchi tends to reflect this by adapting to the martial artist and changing as they change. The form and power manifested by the Shinuchi can even invoke remnants of past lives, while in those who possess certain kinds of lineage, their Shinuchi may take on characteristics and features which reflect this nature inside of them. As one's spirit changes throughout their life, via ordeals, experiences, and especially training, becoming stronger and far more resolute, or one's convictions and resolves changing over the course of a lifetime, so too does the nature and concept of their Shinuchi. One may infinitely strengthen their Shinuchi through training and battle experience, enhancing their mastery of the form and growing in terms of power. This is what is known as an "evolution" (進化, Shinka). However, while there may be small changes to the form over time, the Shinuchi generally stays the same for the most part unless one somehow changes deep down. Furthermore, while the state grants a heightened degree of power, the exact increase is dependent not only upon the individual's level of skill and power but also how intense their martial spirit itself is. As such, the form brought about by Shinuchi can be altered and even evolved beyond its initial state over the course of a martial artist's lifetime and their training. It is the combination of growing stronger and growing as a person that allows evolution of the Shinuchi to occur. It will not actually evolve into a higher "stage" (段階, Dankai) unless one goes through a drastic change — whether this is due to a traumatic experience or a significant change in their heart due to certain changes in conviction, it must be something that prompts an "evolution of the heart". Although it is not uncommon for a martial artist to possess a Shinuchi with a second or even third stage of transformation, this is also something which is determined through level of skill with the transformation. Multiple stages suggests an effort needed to ensure that one does not allow their power to run amuck. The initial stage serves as the most comfortable release of power, whereas higher stages are further untapped and latent aspects of the inner self that require significant effort to maintain. However, this is not true for all those of the novice and intermediate levels, as for some, they simply end up holding onto only a single form which tends to change throughout their training. In contrast, certain practitioners reach a point where they do not require multiple stages as they acquire a strong command of their power, although still need some minuscule effort to transform. While the number of stages one's Shinuchi differs between martial artists and the progression of their training, they generally possess two main states: the "Awakened Form" and the "Refined Form". The first form is the martial artist awakening to their inner strength and releasing it outwards while the second form is the result of their refinement and tempering of that power. As such, while some employ both, others entirely focus on mastering and subsequently utilizing only their refined Shinuchi form. Because it manifests the inner power of the individual, those with particularly potent degrees of darkness slumbering within them are able to manifest that darkness as an evolutionary stage of their Shinuchi. This is known as a "manifestation of chaos" (乱の表明, Ran no Hyōmei). It is said by some that have witnessed the darkness manifesting and the nightmarish form many take in the process to be similar to yokai. When this occurs, any evolution built upon the original Shinuchi prior to this evolution vanishes from the Shinuchi of the user; suggesting that all the training and growth one goes through will vanish when they give themselves up to the darker elements of their instincts. Generally, Shinuchi do not possess an inherent name because they are merely the deepest reserves of power within an individual. However, they are sometimes given a name that best represents the individual wielder and the form itself, though that is entirely a personal preference. General Attributes The Shinuchi almost exclusively manifests as a physical change. As a form which manifests the inner depths of a martial artist's soul, the user takes on a form which reflects who they are and who they have become through their training. In that sense, the Shinuchi continues to evolve as a practitioner continues to master the various disciplines while they also work to grow as a person and as a warrior. For those that have first managed to wield the Shinuchi, their Hakuda prowess should be at the point that the Shinuchi initially manifests as the most fundamental nature of the martial artist's Ki. By further mastering their mind, body, and spirit, while tempering them together and reconciling them with skill and technique, the Shinuchi reflects this heightening and further evolves. It is possible to combine the Shinuchi with other styles and similarly associated techniques. Category:Shingetsu Ryuu